1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid nebulization devices, and more particularly to a rotary nebulization device that switches the supply of a liquid to be nebulized and operates a power supply of the rotary nebulization device by a rotating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various different kinds of nebulization devices are used extensively in the areas of medical healthcare and cosmetics. For example, a liquid such as the medicine or cosmetic solution is nebulized to form gas molecules which are used for maintaining or curing respiratory tract, improving human immunity, softening pores for easy removal of dead skin cells and dirt, and supplementing water quickly to maintain skin smooth, clean and exquisite.
The operation principle of the nebulization devices is to generate vibration energy by a piezoelectric device, and then transmit the vibration energy to a spray orifice plate through a conduction plate to nebulize a liquid passing through the spray orifice plate and spray the nebulized liquid to the outside. Therefore, the liquid including the medicine and cosmetic solutions can be nebulized to form small gaseous molecules that can be absorbed by human body easily. Particularly, it is necessary to control the consumption of a medicine for a specific medical treatment effectively and avoid overdose and underdose that may affect the efficacy of the medical treatment.
To facilitate users to carry and operate the nebulization device, a vast majority of the present nebulization devices are designed with a small volume, and the most common design is in a circular cylindrical shape or a lipstick-like shape and includes a liquid storage space, an nebulization module and a power supply therein, and the liquid to be nebulized is filled into the liquid storage space, and the built-in power supply is provided for driving the nebulization module to release, nebulize and spray the liquid, so that users can carry the device with them and operate the device anytime, anywhere. Since the liquid to be nebulized flows into the liquid storage space gradually by the gravity, therefore there is still a portion of the liquid overflowing or permeating to the outside from the nebulization module after use, and thus not only contaminating the nebulization device, but also contaminating other objects around the nebulization device. Therefore, most nebulization devices available in the market come with a slide bracket covered onto the front side of the nebulization module to avoid the overflow of the liquid to be nebulized when the nebulization device is not in use.
However, the switches of the slide bracket and the nebulization device are installed separately, so that two steps are required for the operation and cause inconvenience to users. Furthermore, the liquid to be nebulized must be packaged into a container in advance to facilitate a direct installation of the container into the liquid storage space. During use, the container is rotated and combined with the nebulization device or operated in an operation habit contrary to the original design of the slide bracket, so that the problem of unsmooth operations often occurs. Obviously, the conventional nebulization device requires improvements.